Transformers: You'll Catch a Cold You Moron
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Sideswipe's been gone for a long while and Sunstreaker is worried so he goes to go look for him, and of course, even Sides can prove the impossible to be possible - Disclaimer: Transformers (c) Hasbro - Note: :D Finally I got one of my ideas for these two out! Yay! Hope you like it


** A/N: Who doesn't love the Lambo twins? Honestly, I like Sunny more than Sides on a scale from 1 to 10, Sunny is a 10 and Sides is roughly a 9 1/2 ha ha, enjoy c:**

* * *

Everyone watched from a distant very far away sideline that seemed to be all the way in the very corner so they wouldn't somehow get unluckily caught up in what they had just recently named a; "Not So Bright Rage." Silence flowed between them as they continued to observe Sunstreaker searching his endless investigation from afar. He was clearly looking for the missing red Lambo who had seemed to have gone off and disappeared several hours ago but has ceased to return to the base since then, but it was Sideswipe so there was no need to fear, well just yet anyways. But they knew if the golden warrior didn't find his brother somewhere between the next five minutes or less then the whole Ark was somehow going to magically-or not-end up upside down, much yelling and swearing included that the Decepticons would probably hear all the way from their HQ and know to avoid the Autobot base for the time being. With a sigh, Sunstreaker ambled his way over to the leader of the Autobots who was also one of those who was standing on the sidelines.

"I know its not your responsibility to look after him and all-even though you do it too like, everyone because you're like the dad around here-but have you seen Sides anywhere?" Sunstreaker huffed out a long sigh of annoyance and worry as he spoke his question out to the Prime that stood before him. Even though none of them could see their leader's face with his faceguard on, they knew he had that one single _expression _that indicated that he was thinking. As Optimus tried to recall where the red frontliner had gone off to the golden Lambo that stood before him starred mainly at the floor, however his gaze travelled around the room they were in as if he was in some sort of trouble and was deeply ashamed of himself. But then again losing Sideswipe was a pretty big deal because if one of them goes the other was soon short to follow, it was all about that split spark twin bond thing after all, on can't live without the other, literally, so their fates was always destined together, if you want to save one, then you'll have to save them both, no trades, no I'll die for the other, no nothing.

"Well, the last time I actually recall seeing him was right before he left claiming that he was going to go for a walk, but that was several hours ago...So either that's a very long walk or he got lost somehow." Optimus responded his answer and the golden counterpart gave a groan seeing how he already knew that much information already. Though that was strange, if Sides had gotten lost he'd have called for directions on how to get back to the base or would've told him to come look for him, but so far there was nothing but complete radio silence. Looking outside towards the open entrance of the Ark he saw that it was pouring, a truly rare sight to see in a desert state like this one. Maybe the rain was causing radio disruptions and his brother couldn't get a clear signal to transmit, but if that much were true why wouldn't Sides have tried to contact him through their twin bond, yeah, that scary thing that they can talk to each other through their thoughts.

After giving himself an extended lengthy time to think about what exactly he should do he continued to focus his gaze outside, a gnawing feeling that was edging and nagging at him began to poke at his processor and he ached to know the answer. Because truthfully, what was he really more worried about? His fancy new wax job he had just gotten a few days ago, or his brother that was somewhere on his organic world and that he couldn't tell if there was something wrong, or the possibility that his brother might be dying or he he just needed help and didn't have the strength to send out signals of his pleading. He knew his decision was already made clear, but he needed to make up his mind. But he already had.

"I'm gonna go and look for that moron. No doubt about it but he probably slipped and fell and ended up hitting his head on something while on his way back or something. He's probably still in that silly little dreamland of his that he's totally unaware of his surroundings and the possible dangers of the Decepticons." He finally said to what had seemed to be everyone that was there in attendance then directly to Optimus himself who just gave him a simple nod of approval towards this action. And even though they all would've automatically came up to him offering to help him look for his missing sibling they all just waited for something to tell them that they could tag along. But most likely they were going to stay behind and wait, after all, the twins liked to stick together more than have the others' company, but that because they were close, more close than anyone of them could ever even hope to image that experience. Taking that nod as all he needed for permission and acknowledgement to leave the base he transformed and was off immediately.

* * *

Truding around through the rain was one thing, but getting stuck in the mud rendering him unable to drive was just taking things a bit too far on the worse side. And honestly, where the frag was he now? So far all there was cliffs, ditches and then came even more cliffs in the area he was in. This place was an extremely long and confusing maze that was for sure and he couldn't help but to wander why he had even come to look here. Besides, he had never recalled Sideswipe ever coming here so why should he now? So he could play a fun game of hide-go-seek if the Decepticons were to suddenly show up in the radar and he couldn't do their fancy Jet Judo they'd been working on. It was highly unlikely to happen, plus Teletran-1 would have reported if there was any Decepticon activity in any location far or close. Continuing to search his thoughts were beginning to get wary on the subject at hand. Earlier he had thoughts about when he found Sides he'd punch the sucker for disappearing like that, but now he was mainly just mourning over the lack of his annoying prankster counterpart he sometimes just wanted to shove in a closet and lock him in there for a good few hours.

Walking endlessly and of course it more like he was doing it aimlessly a sudden poking at the back of his thoughts stirred him to awareness, a presence in his mind that was obviously not of his own and he spun around with a new burst of life and energy to keep on going. The poking seemed to be luring him somewhere and he was swift to rush over to follow the almot visual directions it was pointing out to him until he zoomed and stumbled into the dryness of a cave nearly face planting into the solid ground that didn't squish beneath his pedes. However Before he could fall flat on his face he was caught by a welcoming pair of red plated arms.

"What are you doing out in the rain Sunny? You'll catch a cold you moron." That was truly an odd thing to say seeing how Cybertronians are unable to catch human viruses, especially a cold nonetheless..._Wait just a minute, what? _Pushing himself up he was now left staring into a face much similar to his own. A soft smile was scribbled onto the other's face as he looked at his muddy golden brother who just returned the stare in complete disbelief and baffled as he didn't know exactly what to say now. "Ah Sunny!" His brother's sudden exclamation nearly made him jump right out of his armor as he now wandered upon the issue that had occurred out of nowhere. "Man! And we just got you that wax job too! Seriously bro?" Sunstreaker palmed his face, shaking his head but Pit he was laughing, laughing at how he had been so worried about this idiot and seriously, that was his first reaction on how to make him cheer up? Well it was working alright.

"Well you know what Sides, you're more important than just a simple little wax job, but on the plus side, you get to redo it to." Sunstreaker smirked almost evilly at his twin who just returned him with an innocent little pouty face only a child would give. "Ah well, come on, let's head home and if we do catch a cold, we'll catch it together." Rolling his optics they both walked back outside into the gloomy weather together chatting amongst themselves as they headed back home to the Ark. And without warning the most obnoxious thing happened. "D-Did you just sneeze? I thought only humans could do that..." Rubbing his nose the red Lambo sneezed again.

"Hey Sunny...I think I might've caught a cold." Sideswipe replied with a sniffle.

"You're an idiot..." Sunstreaker sighed and palmed his face.

_ He literally sneezed...Guess Cybertronians can catch colds..._


End file.
